


Fight

by SkylerSkyhigh



Series: Nightmare's Gang [10]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Blood, Broken Bones, Concerned Killer, Crying, Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Killer, Self Harm Scars, Violent, Worried Horror, past self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh
Summary: It was a normal day in Nightmare's Hideout. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. It seemed like a beautiful day... Until the clash of weapons and the crunch of bone broke the peaceful morning.Horror and Killer gets into a fight that ends in blood and tears.





	Fight

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to make the characters less OOC. So here it is! Be warned of blood and broken bones. Extremely violent. Cause...what do you expect from this group?

Horror and Killer glared at each other from opposite ends of the large room. No backing out, no escape. Killer grips his knife tighter while Horror clenched the handle of his axe. Killer's empty sockets locked onto Horror, gauging his movements and anticipating his attacks. Horror watches Killer waiting for the right moment to strike. 

The duo wore different clothing than their normal attire. Horror only wearing his white t-shirt and shorts while Killer wearing a black long sleeved shirt and shorts long enough to cover his knees.  

Horror grins at Killer, glee shining in his one red eye. "Hey asshole, do you think your dust will taste good as Paps' spaghetti seasoning?" he asks with a sadistic grin. 

Killer laughs at his question, his voice bordering on insane. "Well then, let's find out shall we? I wonder if you're as fragile as you look!"

"Don't count on it. One head-dog comin' up!" Horror yells and rushes at Killer. 

The taller smirks as Horror runs at him and dodges the swinging axe with ease. He slides down to avoid a side swing and intercepts the next one with his own knife. The two weapons clashed with each other as they locked eyes with a wide grin. 

Killer pushes Horror off of him with brute strength and teleports a few feet away. He aims his knife and throws it at the bloody skeleton. Horror blocks the knife with his axe with a grin only for his eyes to widen in surprise when Killer's suddenly in front of him. 

He grunts in pain when the Killer punches his ribs hard multiple times- his HP lowering to 77/80- and pulls out another knife from his pockets. Horror jumps away from the swinging knife but grunts when the tip of the weapon nips his ribs- HP 76/80. Horror growls and raises his hand to shoot out multiple sharp bones. 

Killer twists left and right to avoid the flying bones and slices a few that were too close. He grits his teeth when a stray bone cuts his right humerus- His HP down to 85/90. Killer bears the slight pain to give Horror a wide smirk. A Gaster Blaster forms in front of him charging up a blast, pointing at Horror. 

The blaster shots a bright white beam at the bloody skeleton, intent to to massive amounts of damage. Horror dodges to the side to avoid the beam, his shirt burnt a little at the slim dodge. 

Killer teleports in front of him and swings his knife to which Horror blocks with his axe. Their weapons clashing ruthlessly. 

Killer swings, Horror blocks. 

Killer swings, Horror dodges 

Killer fires a blaster, Horror dodges. 

Horror kept dodging the attacks that Killer throws at him and waits for the right moment to strike. He shots out multiple sharp bones at the other, a few managed to scrape him- 79/80. 

Killer swings at the flying bones, blocking them and slicing them into dust. He steps back a bit, his foot sliding against the ground. Horror grins as he sees an opening and swings his axe. Killer's eyes widened when Horror's axe swung down but he can only turn away to lessen the damage. His axe hits Killer's right humerus, cutting into the bone like butter drawing out a pained scream- 72/90. Killer raises his knife and thrusts it at Horror, cutting through the bones of his ribs making Horror step back in pain- 64/80. 

Horror winced at the pain in his ribs and pulls out the knife, his white shirt turning red from the marrow coming escaping his wound. His shirt now sporting a hole with red around it spreading to the rest of his shirt. Horror drops the knife onto the floor with a clank. Killer glares at Horror with one eye in annoyance as the axe still lodged in his right arm. Killer pulls out the knife, marrow clinging onto the metal edge of the blade. Killer flungs the axe to the far side of the room and pulls out another knife from his pockets. 

"Lucky shot." Killer mutters while Horror smirks. 

"I don't know. I think it was skill." he taunts as more bones formed behind him. 

"I'll show you skill!" Killer screams and lunges at Horror who teleports away. Killer pauses, looking around for his opponent. He feels Horror's presence behind him and swings. 

Horror catches his swing with his hand. He grins at Killer who growls and uses his other hand to punch Horror. That too was caught by the bloodied skeleton. 

Horror clenches his hands and spins Killer around, pinning his arms behind his back. Horror leans close and grins at Killer's cervical vertebrae. 

"Hmm... you're looking a little... stuck." Horror purrs and licks his red tongue over the bone drawing out a shiver from the other. He hums with a pleased tone. "You taste good, Killer."

"One; gross. Two;-" Killer throws his head back and hits him in the face- 61/80, momentarily stunning him. He ducks down with his hands still pinned making Horror fall down with him. He slides down under Horror and jumps back up with a spin, grabbing Horror's hands and pins him to the floor. "-it's not me who's stuck."

Horror chuckles and turns his head to grin at Killer. "Nice trick."

Horror kicks Killer's leg hard enough to fracture the bone- 62/90- making Killer bite down a scream and back away, freeing Horror who jumps back up, facing the taller. 

"But I've got tricks of my own." Horror said with a smug grin. 

Killer smirks with one eye open, his posture slouching to one side because of the injured leg. "Nice. Let's see if you have more." he challenges. 

"With pleasure~" 

Horror lunges at Killer with his fists raised. Killer dodges a punch and blocks another punch by grabbing it. He grabs another punch thrown at him and hardened his stance, sliding across the floor to a stop. Two skeletons battled with their strength, trying to push the other off first. 

Killer hits Horror's eye socket with his head- 57/80, stunning him long enough to make room for Killer to spin him around with one hand pinning Horror's arms behind his back and another around his neck. 

"You bitch!" Horror screams as his socket pulsed with pain. He knew Horror's sockets are his weak spot! At least he didn't hit the one where his eye light is. 

"Are you even trying?" Killer teases with a victorious grin. 

Horror growls with one uninjured eye open and opens his mouth. He bites down on the arm around his neck hard, his sharp teeth breaking through bone like a surgical knife. Marrow floods his taste buds making him gag before he was released. 

Killer screams as he releases Horror, backing away and holding his bleeding bone- 59/90. His tibia cracked with marrow dripping down his arm and onto the floor.

"Cheap trick." He mutters loud enough for Horror to hear. 

"It worked didn't it?" the other replied before he runs towards Killer again. 

Horror punches Killer in the face- 52/90, stunning him and grabs his arm, pulling him down to Horror's jerking knee hard enough to send him back- 48/90. Killer drops onto the floor a few feet away from the blow, his ribs fractured. 

He glares at Horror before his eyes widens and he flips away just in time to avoid a foot. He lands on the floor a bit shakily due to his injured leg. He glares at Horror who rushed at him with his fists. 

Killer leans away from a left hook and grabs the stretched arm with his own, locking the limb with his elbow and throws Horror over him and onto the floor. He snaps Horror's left ulna over his leg- 44/80- making him scream before jumping away. 

Horror turns over to glare at him before standing up, his injured arm hanging limply at his side. But that didn't stop him. 

He rushes at Killer with a punch, Killer blocking it by crossing his arms- 45, 41, 38/90. Horror lands a few hard blows at the taller who held his ground, taking all the hits. Horror raises his leg to land a hard kick but it was too slow for Killer's reflexes. Killer caught the  leg mid swing and slides down under Horror with the leg in hand, tripping him and making him fall face first onto the floor. Killer held his leg behind him and kicks the bone, cracking the femur bone and drawing out blood- 32/80. 

Horror screams in pain and uses the injured leg- 28/80- to kick Killer in his injured ribs- 34/90.

Killer stumbles back, narrowing his eyes at the other with a growl at Horror who's stumbling back up. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out one more knife. Horror groans at the sight of the glistening blade. 

"Come on! How many knives do you have on you?!" He hollers, his leg screaming in pain. 

Killer smirks and flips the knife once playfully. "This is my last one actually. Better make this one count right?" he asks coyly and lunges at Horror. 

Horror jumps back from the dangerous swipe of the knife and got a swift kick to the ribs- 19/80. He stumbles back with a grunt and throws out a few sharp bones at Killer. Killer cuts through the sharp projectiles and rushes at Horror with the intent to harm. He skidded on the floor to a stop before he jumps back when Horror raises his hand and multiple bones shot out from the floor, almost impailing him. 

Killer lands a few feet away from the bones with a smirk and aims his knife at Horror. He throws the knife, sending it flying through the air and hitting Horror's uninjured femur drawing out a pained scream- 10/80. Horror fell onto his knees in pain, glaring at the offending knife poking out from his shorts. He gasps when a Gaster blaster formed in front of him with a loud hum, it's maw gaping wide before shooting out a bright white beam at an incapacitated Horror, hitting him dead on. 

Killer stops the blast just before it could harm him further, slightly panting from the effort. Horror knelt on the floor, his clothes slightly burnt due to the blast. Smoke floated up from his still form as he panted from the pain and exhaustion.

2/80

Killer limps towards the other slowly, wincing in pain every so often until he stands in front of Horror. Horror looks up at him with one eye open and winced in pain as Killer pulls out the knife from his femur. Killer raises the bloodied knife and points it at Horror with a wide tired grin. 

"I win." he declares proudly. 

Horror meets his proud look with one eye before he scoffed. Killer smiles, holding out his other injured hand at the smaller. "Good fight."

Horror rolls his eye at the taller but takes the offered hand. "Yeah well I'll win next time."

"Hah! You wish!" Killer laughs and pulls him up, wrapping his arm around his shoulders to support him. He begins limping away to a bench while grinning at Horror. "I'll always win."

"Well maybe if you hadn't done a cheap shot by hitting my eye socket I would've won!" Horror retorts while Killer snorts in amusement. 

"You did a cheap shot too! You bit my fucking arm!" he says as they near the bench. 

"Maybe I should've bit your damned hand instead." Horror mutters dryly. 

"I'll drop you, I swear." Killer threatens playfully, not intending on dropping the other. 

Killer eases Horror onto the bench gently, both skeletons wincing as they aggravated their injuries. Killer sat down beside Horror and leans back with a tired sigh. They sat in comfortable silence before Killer moved by bending down and pulling out a med kit from under the bench as Horror lifts his shirt up, hissing at the pain as he examines his ribs. 

"Damn, you got me good. Got a fucking hole in my rib cage." Horror said while poking at the wound. He winced in pain before wincing a second time when Killer slapped his hand. 

"Don't touch it you idiot." he scolds and pulls out a cloth and alcohol. He tips the open jar with the cloth covering the mouth and pulls it back after a moment. He puts the jar beside him, putting the lid back on and leans over to Horror with the cloth in hand. 

"Hold still." he commands before dabbing the bleeding wound with the cloth. Horror bites his tongue to bite down a yelp at the sting before looking down at Killer. 

"I can do it myself." he says. 

"Sure you can." Killer mutters and finishes up before grabbing a roll of gauze and medical tape. He wraps the medical around the cracked ribs a few times before wrapping the whole rib cage with the gauze. "You can't reach your ribs. Let me finish this and then you can wrap your other injuries on your own."

Horror lets the elder wrap his ribs with generous amount of gauze before he leans back. "Done." he says with a smile. 

Killer wipes his hand with a clean towel with one hand while he hands Horror the med kit with the other who takes it gratefully. Killer begins wiping the blood off of him and presses a towel over his bleeding arm, wincing at the pain. He's grateful that his black shirt hides his injuries well, even if it is a pain to gauge the damage.  

Horror snaps his left ulna back in place with a winch and wraps some gauze around the bone to keep it in place. He looks over to Killer who's bleeding excessively from his wounds and pressing a towel on his bleeding arm, the one he bit. 

"Do you need some help with that?" he offers and Killer flinched. He shuffles a bit before shaking his skull. 

"No, I'll be fine. I'll fix myself up in my room." he says dismissively. Horror frowns at the answer leans over to Killer. 

"You need to fix that arm now before you bleed out." he says and tries to pull back the sleeve of Killer's shirt but the other turns away with a jerk. The red stained towel dropping onto the floor in his haste. 

"I'll be fine!" Killer says defensively while staring at Horror wide eyed and cradling his injured arm. "I won't die from blood lost anyway!"

"No, but you'll faint due to low magic levels." Horror retorts with narrowed eyes and reaches over to grab the injured arm. "Seriously Killer let me help!"

"No! I don't need your help!" Killer screams almost panicked sounding. He tries to turn away but his injuries prevented him from twisting too far or running away. 

"Killer! Let. Me. Help!" Horror grunts out as he reaches forward and grasps the injured arm as gently as he could, leaning back and pulling the arm with him ignoring Killer's yelp. "You're being weird with this."

"Wait! Horror don't!" Killer yells desperately looking at Horror with wide eye sockets and small eye lights as he tries to tugs his arm back. But Horror has a firm yet gentle grip on his arm and he's still injured, each tug sending bolts of pain up his arm. Panicked tears dot his eyes as he pleads with the other. "Horror _please!_ "

"Why are you acting like this-?" Horror asks with a raised brow and pulls the sleeve back to reveal white bone covered in red marrow. He pauses when he saw it. Besides the cracks and holes his sharp teeth left on the bone, there are thin lines across the bone near the carpals. Too straight, too precise to be caused by fighting. Horror was silent as he releases his hold on the damp sleeve and uses a finger to trace the marred bone gently. He can feel small magical traces on the bone, the intent to scar. A monsters magical trace. _Killer's_ magical trace. 

' _Oh._ ' The implications left him silent in shock. 

Killer stopped struggling when Horror pulled back his sleeve. He just hangs his head in defeat as he took the other's silence. His body trembles as Horror traces the marred bone, certainly sensing the intent on the scars. He waits for Horror to be disgusted. He waits for Horror to yell, to scream at him for his scars. For being weak. Tears well in his sockets and drips down his face as he waits for Horror to react. 

Horror pulls his hand back and stares at Killer with soft eyes and a shocked look. But Killer has his head turned down and he can see little droplets falling from his face.

Horror was silent for a whole minute before he moves. He takes a clean towel from the med kit and gently wipes away the marrow clinging on the bones, making sure to pat down the wound to prevent aggravating it more. Once the bone is free of red marrow, he picks up an alcohol wipe and cleans the bite wound he caused, taking in Killer's winch of pain but the other kept silent. Once he was certain the wound is clean, he grabs a new roll of gauze and wraps it around the wound, making sure it's tight enough to stop the bleeding yet loose enough to be comfortable. The whole time both skeletons are silent. 

Once Horror was done patching him up, he stares at Killer with soft eyes and a small smile. He puts a finger under Killer's chin and pushes his skull up to meet his tear filled eyes. Killer watches as Horror brings up the patched arm and presses his teeth over the scars in a soft kiss, all the while staring into Killer's eyes. The action causes Killer's breath to hitch and stare at him with confusion. "W-what...?"

Horror brings the arm down and pats it gently with his other hand, giving the other a small understanding smile. "Is this really what you're so afraid about? That I'd turn away from you in disgust at your scars?"

The question made him stutter in surprise. "B-but...-! Aren't you?"

Horror shakes his skull with a smile. "No. No Killer, I'm not disgusted by it. If I was, I'd be a hypocrite for judging you by your scars. I may be many things, but hypocrite is not one of them. _I'm_ not one of them."

"But...but it's ugly. It's disgusting. It's...how are you not-?" Killer choked on his words and sobs quietly. 

"Killer... Killer hey." Horror calls softly, touching his tear stained cheeks with his hand. Killer looks at him with wavering eye lights. "I'm not disgusted by it. Mad yes, but not disgusted. But I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at the person who drove you to do this."

"B-but-!"

"Shh... It's okay. It's okay. It's nothing to be scared about. I won't push you away because of this. And I'm sure the others won't too. Does Nightmare know?" he asks, curious to know. 

"I-I-. Yes. Yes...he knows." Killer says truthful. 

"There...see? Nightmare is okay with it. Why are you so afraid?" Horror asks gently. 

"B-because it's ugly! It's wrong! A-and it shows that I-I'm weak and- and- and you'll hate me." He sobs at the thought of it. 

"No we won't." Horror assures gently. "We all have scars Killer. Yours is no different. We won't turn you away because of it."

"H-how do you know?"

"I don't." Horror answers honestly. "But I do know that we'd understand. This doesn't change anything Killer. This doesn't change how we will treat you."

"I-" Killer looks away. "I'm not so sure."

Horror hums and leans back a bit, pulling the sleeve back over the bones. "Well, if you're ready to tell them, you'll see."

Killer pulls his arm back slowly and cradle it with his other arm, looking away uncertainly. "It's...it'll be a long time till I'm ready..."

"I'll wait." Horror says immediately giving him a comforting smile. "I'll wait till that day and I'll be there with you."

"I..." Killer stares at him in surprise before he smiles gratefully. "Thank you."

Horror hums back, that's all he could say before the doors open and Cross' head peaks in. He looks around until he spots the duo, giving them a smile. "You're done?" he asks. 

"Yeah, I won." Horror said with a smug smile only to cry out in mock pain as Killer elbows his ribs. 

" _I_ won, you lying bastard." Killer says with a grin as he looks at the other who chuckles. 

Cross rolls his eyes at the two. "Well it doesn't matter who won, you both forgot to bring healing food! _Again!_ " Cross says with a scolding look. The two at least have the decency to look embarrassed. 

"Sorry, we sort of forgot. You know, excited to fight y'know?" Horror says with a grin. 

Cross huffs at the forgetful skeletons. "Well...since you forgot, me and Dust took the liberty to steal some treats!"

With a wide smile, Cross uses his body to push open the doors and walk in with arms full of snacks with Dust tailing behind him. They smiled at the amount of snacks they brought, most of them are their favorites. 

"Fuck yes~" Horror grins and immediately reaches over to grab a strawberry filled donut. He bites down on the treat and purrs at the flavor flooding his senses, the red jelly staining his teeth. 40/80 HP. 

His messy eating habits made the others roll their eyes fondly at him. Killer reaches over and grabs a slice of bluberry pie. He takes a clean bite from the sweet treat and closes his eyes in bliss. 

"Mmm... This is good." he says around a mouthful and swallows. He opens his eyes to stare at the young duo thankfully. "Thanks guys." 

"Your welcome." Dust winks at them as he sets down the rest of the snacks. 

"So...since you're done, can me and Dust have the floor?" Cross asks. 

Horror, mouth too stuffed with food, nods with a hum. Killer chuckles and answers. "Go ahead you two."

"Yes!" Cross cheers happily and looks at Dust expectantly. Dust chuckles and stands up from the bench. He shrugs off his hoodie while grinning at the younger.  

"Sure. Lets go Cross." 

Both skeletons walk- or in Cross' case teleport- to their side of the arena. Killer and Horror watches the duo prepare for their battle while eating their healing snacks. 

Horror swallows a cupcake before he turns to Killer with a grin. "Who're betting on?"

"Betting on our own gang brothers Horror? For shame." Killer says mockingly before he grins, a light shining in his eye lights. "Cross of course. The kid's _tough._ "

Horror laughs. "Yeah but he holds back! I'm putting my money on Dust!"

"Whomever wins has to kiss Inky on the cheek." Killer challenges while Horror gagged thinking about it. The thought of kissing that out of control Creator, let alone get close enough to do it. He returns the grin back at Killer. 

"Deal."

They both bumped fists in agreement before turning to the battle. 

Dust pulls out his knife from his pocket and faces Cross with a wide grin. "Don't hold back." he says. 

"I won't." Cross assures as he got into his stance. 

Dust chuckles softly before it turned into an insane laugh as tilts his head to one side, his red and blue eyes glowing harshly. "Wanna have a Mad Time?"

Cross smiles confidently, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them. Red eye lights shining inside the sockets, genocide mode. His right hand formed small pixels and a circle of knives form around his hand. 

"Where are the knives?" he asks, the knives turning into one large knife. 

Both skeletons locked onto each other before rushing at one another with their weapons held high.

**Author's Note:**

> XD. I'm evil I know. I shouldn't scare you guys like that. But that's what I wanted to perceive. Of course it ended up being OOC but...meh. I tried. Hope you liked it! I had to grab a notebook to keep track of their HP. Seriously I do take this too seriously. Wish it could be applied to my studies. Meh.


End file.
